Of Feathers and Powder
by Foxxed
Summary: After landing the role of Swan in the Matthew Bourne-production of Swan Lake, Kurt is on the verge of breaking through as a ballet legend. That is until his Prince gets injured and he has to dance with a different, but very charming, man - in very tight tights. Aka – The Ballet!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: Butchering of the art of ballet because lack of knowledge. Oh and smut – well, soon, smut, but smut. And LOADS OF slight OOC SEBASTIAN. A LOT. Because legs.

**A/N:** This is what happens when you blurt out you're seeing Swan Lake and Kaz is around to mention how cool a ballet!AU would be. Millions of thanks to my doll of a beta - Kat

* * *

No-one anticipated on spending the first day of the new year in a hospital.

Not that any other day in a hospital would be absolutely grand. It had been two hours since the ball dropped in New York – it didn't matter that they were in Chicago, the ball dropping was universal language that the new year had begun, even though it was one hour ahead – and after a family-friendly snowball war between all the dancers (and their costume designer Tina Cohen-Chang), it had quickly escalated into_hell_.

They had been warned, of course they'd been warned, by their director Artie Abrams and choreographer Jessie St. James, and also by that one drunk homeless lady, but they were too careless to listen. It was horrible enough that they were forced to go through a rehearsal on New Year's Eve, so the moment they were released, the entire company took over the square in front of the theater. It was freezing cold and there was ice dangerously hidden underneath the fresh pack of snow, but the release of tension had been sublime.

Kurt had just got hit by a particularly well thrown snowball by Sebastian when he heard the most god-awful scream.

"Oh my God, Mike!" Tina yelled frantically, and raced to her boyfriend.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked and Kurt removed the remaining snow from his face before turning around to see where Tina went. Another scream broke through the suddenly quiet square, this time even more blood-coiling and in unison Kurt and Sebastian followed Tina.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Tina screeched over her shoulder. She had kneeled down to something that looked like their lead-dancer Mike Chang, whose leg was twisted in a very awkward position. "Easy, baby, easy," she said hushed, but Mike let out another grunt.

"Shit," Sebastian said worried. "Tina, that doesn't look good."

More dancers surrounded them and Kurt tried to keep them at a distance.

"Mike, what happened?" he heard someone ask.

"I slipped, _fuck_, it hurts so much."

"Ambulance is on i way," another dancer Kurt failed to recognize said and not long after, half the cast of the ND Ballet Company _Swan Lake_ was on their way to follow their leader to the hospital.

Kurt paced through the waiting hall of the ER where both Mike and Tina had vanished into. He had never felt this mixture of rage, worry and disappointment, but somehow he was feeling them all at once.

"Sit down, Odette, you're making me nervous," Sebastian said from his spot against the wall. Kurt looked down at him and gave him a little mock kick.

"Our Prince and _lead_, is currently in the ER with a leg that could be broken – we're _supposed_ to be freaking out right now."

"_You're_ the lead," he said back, taking out his phone to tap on it frantically – a sign he wasn't as calm as he pretended to be.

"Swan is nothing without his Prince." Kurt twirled on his spot.

"Sure thing, Odette."

"Shut up, Odile –"

"Kurt!" the voice of Jessie St. James chimed across the hall and both of them looked up to find him storming in. "Didn't I warn you all?" he said as he approached them. His face was all red and furious, scaring Kurt more than it should and he swallowed loudly.

"I – I –"

"It's been freezing for days and now he has a severely dislocated knee," he spat with an amount of saliva. Sebastian rose from his seat on the floor and stood close next to Kurt.

"To be fair, it was Mike's idea to go outside."

"I didn't ask you anything, Smythe." Jesse pointed his finger at him and was close to poking his chest. Sebastian closed his mouth so fast, Kurt swore he could hear his jaw snap. "Meanwhile, I'm without a Prince –"

"Jesse!" Artie yelled behind him, rolling inside in his wheelchair. Everybody in the company knew it was Artie's greatest dream to dance, but unfortunately he would never be able to with his disabled legs. His visions for the show, however, were impeccable. "Calm yourself down, you're mistaking yourself for director again."

Jesse simply huffed, glancing at both Kurt and Sebastian. "I'm just being the realistic one here, Artie. We have no _Prince_."

"We'll just talk to Mike and the doctor first."

"We have the show in _two _weeks."

"You think I don't know that? Jeez, calm down." He glanced toward the ER-rooms where somewhere Mike was being treated. "You two," he said, nodding at the two dancers. "Go home, sleep, I'll let you know how and what tomorrow, well today -"

"I can stay –" Kurt started, but was cut off.

"Tina's here, and I already sent the rest of the cast home too. I will see you in a few hours." His tone was non-negotiable and Kurt bit his lip to refrain from talking. With a final pointed look, Artie rolled away with Jessie close behind him. Kurt hoped with his entire heart that Mike was going to be alright – he had to be, it was _their _show. The thing they've been building up to ever since they got the parts.

"You want me to walk you to your bus?" Sebastian asked, touching his arm to make him snap out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Well good morning to you too," he sniggered. "Would - you – like – me – to – walk – to – you – bus?" He separated each word for emphasis, making Kurt want to laugh and push him away, so he did both.

"I'll be fine."

"Only if you're sure."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a couple of hours." At this rate Kurt wasn't even sure if he was able to sleep at all for the last sparing hours, but he guessed he had to try.

* * *

There was still evidence of their nightly escapades on the square, a few bottles and some trash. Kurt stared at it with his arms crossed, his breath fogging out in the chilly air. He was scared of going inside the theater and facing the truth of what was going to happen to their show. Or as he preferred to see it – _his_ show.

For years he had been dreaming of the day he was playing the lead role in a ballet performance, and landing the role of Swan in their rendition of Matthew Bourne's Swan Lake – the one where all the swans were men – was basically the break he really needed at age 22.

Mike was the first to be cast when they announced what show they were doing. He was their most well-rounded dancer, who danced the role before in the currently travelling company _The Warblers_ and went to the best Academies the United States could offer. Sometimes while rehearsing he talked about his time dancing the part in The Warblers, and how his best friend took over the part of Prince when he wanted to settle down in Chicago to live with Tina.

Kurt had only been part of the ND Ballet Company for a decent year, yet broke all traditions when he signed up to audition for Swan. He knew he had to reserve that part for the more experienced dancers within the company, but Swan was his dream part – if he didn't at least try, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Not that he ever thought of actually getting it, because it was well known Sebastian was pining for the part as well. And after watching his Stranger solo, Kurt was pretty sure he had it in the bag. As tradition held – the same dancer had to dance both part of Swan and Stranger, who was basically Swan's evil twin. While Kurt perfectly captivated Swan, his Stranger lacked and vice versa with Sebastian.

"Pity they can't split it up, isn't it, Odette?" Sebastian said almost soothingly after Kurt's try at Stranger. Sebastian had been around the ND Ballet Company a year longer than Kurt had and strangely enough their at first clashing personalities got along just fine. Kurt shrugged at him, feeling insecure of everything that just happened. "Just so you know," Sebastian whispered conspiringly. "I wouldn't mind losing the part to you."

Kurt feigned shock. "By my! Don't let the company know, it'll be a _scandal_. Sebastian Smythe not minding giving up the lead part of this season's winter show, oh dear!"

"Alright, enough, Odette," Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"I swear to God, if you call me Odette one more time –"

"What will you do then, Odette?"

"I will suffocate you in your sleep with a tutu, O_dile_."

"That does require you in my bed, so I don't see any real threats here, Odette."

Kurt was about to punch him when Rachel Berry, one of their few ballerinas, came running through the hallway. "It's up, it's up, it's up!"

"I hope someone's cock is up then –" Sebastian said, but Rachel promptly ignored him and tugged Kurt away by his arm.

"The cast-list is up!"

Moments later Kurt had been showered with congratulations, earned a lift from his Prince Mike and saw Sebastian's jaw clench only a little bit, before he smiled and winked at him.

He got the part he wanted and he was waiting for the punch – because there was always a punch. And he guessed a punch could also result in an injured dance partner.

It started to snow again, forcing Kurt to go inside the theater and face the facts.

* * *

"Dancers, gather round," Artie said the moment he rolled into the rehearsal room. Kurt stopped mid-stretch, trying to read his face on what news he had and realized it didn't predict anything good.

The entire company sat down against the mirrors, Kurt joining in last, settling in front of Sebastian. The entire day had been feeling exceptionally terrible and weird without Mike around, and if he understood Artie's face correctly – it was going to become much more terrible.

"As you all witnessed last night, Mike took a nasty fall. He's expecting lots of candy and well wishes, because he won't be able to perform." A gust of muttering went through the room and a single raised hand from Artie shushed it. "And Hunter is still coming down from that flu." At the mention of Hunter, Kurt heard Sebastian make a strange squirming noise behind him. "So, basically – we're without a Prince."

"And – now?" Kurt dared to ask.

"Surely there's someone who can stand in?" one of the Swans, Sam, said. As per usual he had forwent his shirt again. He always said it was to get into the swan costume's feeling, but it was mostly to show off his abs. Which made Kurt doubt Sam's sexuality, as eighty percent of the cast was male.

"I'm afraid not," Artie said regretfully and he had a point – they already had the entire company, including the swing, on stage due to the flu that had been roaming around Chicago. Kurt didn't realize he was shaking until he felt Sebastian circle a finger around slowly on his back. It soothed, but only by an inch or so. "Which is why Mike called his old ballet company."

Everybody perked up at that.

"You mean – The Warblers?" Rachel asked, and Artie nodded.

"Yes, they're currently in Philadelphia with the same show and they have enough danseurs to spare."

"Oh great, now we're just going to get some low dancer from the lower –" someone started, getting a few agreeing mumbles and Artie shook his head.

"He actually spoke to his current replacement –"

"_Get out_," Sebastian hissed behind Kurt.

"- and they're willing to lend him out for our three shows –"

"_No way_," he continued and Kurt frowned, wanting to glance over his shoulder, but also not wanting to stop looking at Artie as he spoke.

"- so from tomorrow on, the role of Prince will be portrayed by the one and only," Artie paused for emphasis, "- Blaine Anderson."

"Fuck _me!_" Sebastian said much louder now, receiving a few looks from his colleagues. "Blaine _Anderson_ is going to replace Mike, just like that?" He sounded astonished and absolutely god smacked. "For real?"

"Yes, well, Mike and him are buddies so –"

"Yes, but –"

"Enough, Smythe," Jesse cut in sharply. "Artie round it up please, we need to rehearse."

Artie gave him an annoyed look, but continued: "Kurt, you're going to practice with him tomorrow – the entire day. Work him in, and after that we'll add him to the group."

"I – I, okay?" was all Kurt could reply. All of a sudden he was getting another Prince, a different Prince – a Prince he had never even met or seen. He was given two weeks to trust this stranger and perform the show that could start his career.

"Alright guys," Jesse took over. "Act two, scene three – where are my swans?" And with a clap from his hands, everybody sprang into business as usual.

* * *

"Bas!" Kurt stage-whispered the moment they were released from the most dreadful day of rehearsals they had encountered so far. Sebastian was carelessly throwing his belongings into his sporting bag in the joined dressing room, whereas Kurt had his own, and didn't even spare one glance at Kurt. "Are you okay?"

His jaw tensed visibly and he threw in his bottle of water even harder. "It doesn't matter."

"Well apparently it does." He stepped in closer, leaning in so he was sure nobody could hear him. "Did Jesse say something again? He's been a real jerk again lately and –"

"It's not Jesse."

"Then what is it?"

Sebastian zipped his bag shut and finally looked up at Kurt. "You're going to dance with Blaine Anderson."

"Yeah, so? So you are you, kind of." Kurt frowned, doing a random plié he always did when he felt fidgety.

"No, it's not 'kind of', you're going to dance with him as Swan _and_ Stranger," he said and hoisted his bag around his shoulder, nodding for Kurt to walk with him to the exit. "He was the entire reason I actually wanted to join the Warblers in the first place."

"You tried out for the Warblers?" Kurt spluttered.

"Well of course, so would have you if you saw Blaine dance – seriously, I saw him last summer in Swan Lake in Columbus and he's fucking sex on a stick." There was a beat before he continued. "And, well, he was also an amazing dancer, but first and foremost he was _very_ nice to look at… both back and front." Curiosity definitely peaked there and Kurt envisioned some kind of dance _God_ with a third leg. "And you're going to be locked up in a rehearsal room for the entire day tomorrow and I'm –"

"Jealous?" Kurt filled in.

"Extremely," he whined, "it's just – fuck me, you know?"

"You could propose that to him –"

"Oh shut up, you minx." Sebastian at last smiled again which made Kurt relax for a bit. He really couldn't handle a tensed Sebastian for his final weeks before the premiere.

"Just remember it's only three shows, and two weeks, which are going to be hell for both of us," Kurt said, smiling too. "Plus I maybe be able to steal his dance belt, if that'll cheer you up?"

"I would give an arm to see Blaine dance on commando, deal." He held out his hand for Kurt to shake and with a chuckle he shook it.

Now he was _really_ curious about what on earth he had to dance with starting tomorrow.

* * *

Kurt ran down the stairs from the dressing rooms to the rehearsal floor with a weird spring in his step. He was incredibly anxious, more so because Blaine Anderson was coming today and he had to rehearse the entire show with a different Prince than he was used to. What if Blaine couldn't lift him? And what if he couldn't lift Blaine? He hadn't even ever seen the guy, giving him the extreme disadvantage of knowing what he looked like.

He was so caught up in his doubts that he didn't notice running into someone on the staircase.

"Oh, excuse me!" he said quickly, glancing at the apparent man – boy? – that had been trying to get up the stairs. He was short – especially since he was lower on the stairs, but had the frame of a dancer. At least he did somewhere underneath the layers of clothing that were keeping him warm in the winter weather. He was wearing a beanie and two scarves so it would seem, but the thing that made him look incredibly warm had to be his smile. He had a sparkle in his eyes as he looked up at Kurt with a toothy grin.

"Hi," the man said, his voice low and a tad scratchy from the cold.

Kurt observed him once more, realizing he had gorgeous hazel eyes with thick eyelashes. There were some snowflakes melting in them and it was then he noticed he was partially covered with snow.

"You look lost," Kurt said with an amused undertone.

"I am!" the man quickly quipped. He reached down to his pocket and searched for… well, something. "Sorry, I'm a mess. Usually I'm not this chaotic, I swear," he muttered while digging deeper. "A-ha!" His face basked with victory as he held up a wrinkled piece of paper. "I am looking for," he said while reading the paper, his eyes shifting adorably while finding the name he needed, "Artie Abrams?"

Kurt nodded. "That's our director, he's probably in rehearsal room three."

"Awesome, rehearsal room three," he echoed. Kurt didn't even try to suppress a grin because the man still looked incredibly lost. He opened his mouth, but the man beat him to it: "And where's that?"

"Follow me," he said and walked down the remaining stairs, now more with a skip than a weird spring. The guy was just _adorable_. "So are you here for an audition or something? For next season?" he asked to keep a conversation going, but when he looked over his shoulder he found the man blatantly checking him out. Loudly he cleared his throat and the man looked up, a blush deep forming on his cheeks.

"Sorry, I – I was just, uh," he babbled, "– seeing if I could – I mean, lifts - You're the Swan, right?"

Kurt blinked a couple of times, trying to take in the words and the man already spoke before he could.

"My name's Blaine," he said and held out his hand. Slowly the puzzle pieces started to come together. "And I'm your Prince."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for the response so far, please keep in mind that I am not a professional author or dancer, I am writing his for fun and have no time to do thorough research, apologies for any mistakes, please do not message me angrily about it - it won't change, thank you**

* * *

Kurt would forever deny that his eyes were trained on the door, waiting for Blaine to enter so they could start their first rehearsal. He was facing the mirror, already warming up for a long – long – day and trying to keep focused, but failing miserably.

He had brought Blaine to Artie, where they were more formally introduced to each other and Blaine had been smiling non-stop in a knee-weakening manner. It was there where Blaine assured them he knew the show better than the alphabet – which was either reassuring or disturbing – and talked with Artie about the minor differences between their shows.

Kurt muttered he was already going to warm up while Blaine would go up to change into his dance-outfit.

"But what if I get lost again?" Blaine asked, sounding both innocent and teasing. Kurt let out a squeak he would also deny for eternity. He was used to being flirt with – he had been working with Sebastian for months after all – but something about Blaine made his stomach swoop with every word, blink and smile.

"I'm sure you'll manage," he said. "I'll be in rehearsal room two."

"See you there, Kurt."

With a nod he tried to walk as normally as possible to the room across the hall, turning on all of the lights and situating himself in front of the mirror.

All he had to do now was wait.

His warm up routine was almost automated in his head and body, stretching and loosening the muscles he used the most. For a second he was lost in thought, which was also the moment the door in the back swung open and Blaine entered in almost translucent tights and a black tank top. His eyes instantly grew at the sight, mapping out the body that had been hiding underneath the thick winter-coat.

"Hello again," Blaine said with a smirk. He rolled his shoulders to either show them off or loosen them – or both. Kurt, still facing the mirror, tried to find a more appropriate part of Blaine's body to focus on – like his hair, that had been hiding underneath the beanie, and appeared to be slick black and gelled, or how he was wearing shoes that looked similar to the boots he wore in the show – and he was definitely not looking at the part that Sebastian had been bragging about, because _oh _– he had _not_ been exaggerating. _Eyes up, Hummel._

His conscious made him snap up, connecting eyes with Blaine and he managed to nod a little. He refused to return his greeting, because he was sure he would either stutter or his voice would be pitchy

"Are you already done?" Blaine asked, placing his bag near Kurt's by the mirror.

"Almost," Kurt said and praised himself for sounding normal. "How long do you need?"

"I'll let you know, is that okay?" Blaine positioned himself next to Kurt, also facing the mirror before turning sideways so he was facing Kurt. "Won't be long." Kurt took his word for it.

"How long has it been snowing here?" Blaine asked after while, throwing Kurt off his track of thoughts.

"I – uh – three weeks or something? Give or take." Were they really talking about the weather?

Blaine let out a low whistle. "Looks beautiful though."

"Sure," Kurt squeaked, feeling Blaine was leaving something out because when he turned to face him, Blaine was staring at him with almost admiring eyes. "You think you're ready to rehearse?"

"Can I –" Blaine bit his lip in hesitation, but continued either way, "Can I show you something first?"

Kurt stared at him unsure, knowing they had limited time to practice together and he wasn't planning on spending the last weeks until midnight in the theater. But then Blaine smiled a little, it might have even been just the sparkle in his eyes that made Kurt cave and give in by nodding.

Blaine's shoulders relaxed and Kurt hadn't even noticed them being tensed. He wasn't able to act to it though, as Blaine started to guide him to the mirror. "Thank you," he said sincere. "It won't take long, promise, just sit down –"

"If it won't take long –"

"I heard the view is better from the floor," he said in all seriousness and gently pushed him down. With a special kind of flourish, he turned around on his feet to walk to the CD-player in the corner. Kurt let out a sigh he hoped Blaine missed, sinking down to the floor and tilting his head to watch Blaine leave.

Interesting view indeed.

Especially when he bent over to push a few buttons on the CD-player. _Stop it,_ he told himself, _You're going to have to grin and bear it – this is your _dance-partner_, for God's sake. You are a professional, so is he – this has to be the end of it._

Blaine found the part he needed, and the music already started to fill the enormous room. Kurt scolded himself a little for not recognizing what moment the score was situated in the ballet and realized it was somewhere in the first act where he wasn't on stage.

He drew up his knees, resting his head on them as he watched Blaine get in position. His face was set to pure concentration, and the moment he got his cue – Blaine transformed into Prince completely.

Kurt recognized the moment – it was after the so called 'Bar Scene', where Prince is in despair and lonely, set only moments before he would meet Swan. Blaine moved to the music, or the music moved to him so it seemed. He appeared even bigger than the entire room, using his body to create a form of art and everything was turning to him - rotating around him.

It wasn't the first time Kurt saw this part. Many times he had seen Mike dance out the frustration, but never had Kurt seen him do it this _passionate_. Mike was technically perfect at every role he danced, not missing a step by an inch, but he usually got comments on his acting abilities. Blaine nearly implied the opposite of it; his technique corrigible, but emotionally spot on.

He fell to the floor, snapping his head up and their eyes connected. Blaine's lip parted and his eyes were sending him a message that made Kurt's breath falter. Quickly Blaine corrected himself by looking up, reaching for the sky and continuing the solo.

Seeing Blaine stretch his body to his limits in despair made Kurt's blood boil and eager to reach out and wrap him in a safe hug – something Swan actually offered to Prince in a following scene.  
There was no doubt that Blaine was his Prince, a perfect one almost, but Kurt didn't get why Blaine was showing him this, because if he was showing off, it would do nothing good for his first impression.

The solo ended with Blaine on the floor again, slumping against an invisible scrim and falling back with a chuckle. He snapped out of his Prince instantly and scrambled up to turn off the music. Kurt remained sitting against the mirror, waiting for Blaine to at least explain why he wanted to show him such a gorgeous performance.

"Okay," Blaine said while switching the music off. His voice was breathier, but his body barely showed any sign of tiredness. He pulled his tank top, that clung even more to his body now, before walking over to Kurt.

Patiently Kurt waited for Blaine to speak, not trusting himself with words at the moment. He wondered if Blaine expected praise or something.

"So, ready to dance?" Blaine rubbed his hands together, staring down at Kurt with a smile, apparently not expecting any comment on his sudden solo.

"Wait what?"

"I just wanted to show you that, um, to – oh God." He huffed and sucked in his lower lip. "I saw – in your eyes – I," he muttered before dropping down to the floor almost as fast as he did in the dance.

"Saw what?"

Blaine crossed his legs into a lotus position. "Doubt? Fear?" Those were certainly things Kurt was seeing in Blaine's eyes at the moment. "It's your first lead role, right?"

"Is it that obvious?" Kurt asked appalled.

"No – ne-ne-no, of course not."

"You haven't even seen me dance yet –"

"I was presuming, I do that a lot, sorry."

"It's kind of rude –"

"Kurt," Blaine said while resting his hand on Kurt's knee to calm him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I just wanted to prove myself. To you." Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from the hand on his knee, feeling the warmth of it through his tights. "I just wanted to show you that you have nothing to worry about."

"I didn't –"

"It's okay."

"Will you ever let me finish a sentence?" Kurt asked with a small grin. Blaine opened his mouth to probably tell him yes, but shut it immediately as a better response. He smiled instead. "Why would I worry? I heard nothing but good things about you."

"Oh," was all Blaine could say. "That's good I guess. I mean, I don't know how I would react if I suddenly had to dance a show with someone else other than the one I'd been rehearsing with for weeks. I guess I wanted to show you that I am most capable." His smile turned toothy.

"That you are."

"But – back to this being your first show –" He stopped, realizing what Kurt had just said. "I am?" Blaine actually blushed, and the color on his cheeks was absolutely delightful.

"Go on," Kurt said, avoiding the topic on how spectacular Blaine was.

"Oh, yes, okay, well. I wanted you to know that I am not here to steal your thunder." Blaine's expression was sincere, with his eyes honest and blown dark. For a second Kurt didn't know what to say or how to even respond to such a promise. Blaine then reached out, taking his hand and squeezed it. "I needed you to know that. I've done this show a hundred times - more even - and I really want you to shine. I guess I'll just support you."

"Thanks?" Kurt replied awkwardly, staring down at their entwined hands.

"You don't have to say anything, really, I just wanted to make this sure so we could get along and kick this show's ass."

"I think it's settled," he said. "And it's okay if you take a little credit - or we can share? You're the actual lead after all."

"_You're_ the lead," Blaine said fast, almost the same way Sebastian told him a few days ago. "You're the closest to the title role, at least, so yes - it's settled?"

"If I say no, will you do another solo?"

"Maybe I want to see you do one -"

"I don't think we have time for that, let's start." Kurt wanted to scramble up, but Blaine was already on his feet, taking Kurt's hand with him and hauling him up. The gesture was so gentleman-like that Kurt resisted an urge to giggle.

"Park scene first?"

Kurt nodded quickly and Blaine headed toward the CD-player once again to select the requested music so they could practice.

* * *

For all the years Kurt had been around dancers, he had never experienced someone with _that_ much energy. Well, maybe Brittany, whom he danced with back in High School, but she was a special case. Blaine apparently had enough energy to feed the entire company for weeks.

Every time they took a break, he had this huge grin on his face and the only aspect of him indicating he had been physically working was the heaving of his shoulders and the sweat on his… everything. And it was throwing Kurt off. Not the sweat thing, okay maybe a little, but mainly the fact that Blaine's positive _glow_ had increased the bubbling in his stomach, which was ticking him off.

It also wasn't helping that as Prince, Blaine stared at him with the biggest puppy-eyes Kurt had ever encountered on a human being. He had to keep on chanting to himself to focus, but Blaine was making it really hard.

"Ready for the next one?" Blaine asked after they fully went through the first part of the park-scene. Kurt checked the time, realizing they didn't have time to even rehearse the entire scene.

"Let's get as far as we can."

Blaine nodded, throwing away his towel dismissively. "Do you mind -?" he asked, request unspoken as he gestured to the CD-player. Kurt didn't mind at all, knowing that Blaine had to start from the floor for the next part.

He set the music and turned around, finding Blaine crouched down on the floor, patiently waiting for his cue and keeping his head down with his hands. It was a miracle Kurt didn't sigh at the sight but walked over to his own position instead. His body arched to the pose, making his shirt stretch in protest – there was a reason his part was shirtless. The way Swan had to move was almost too graceful to be handled by clothes.

There was a reason Kurt loved being Swan so much – the part was strong, yet timid and also arrogant. Swan represented freedom, and being free was something Kurt aspired to very much.

The music started, tentatively, and Kurt watched Blaine control his breathing whilst lying on the floor. The muscles underneath his tank-top tensed, knowing that he had to act soon and Kurt simply moved on instinct from there on.

He had danced this part over a hundred times – he could recall Mike lying there the exact same way precisely, but now he let his mind wander to more than only repeating the routine in his head.

In sync they reached up, Kurt moving quickly down, almost hitting Blaine, but he knew exactly when to duck. The way they felt each other while dancing was absurd, and Kurt tried to pass it off as professionalism, but secretly he hoped that it meant more.

Kurt barely realized what part they were heading for until they were actually standing in front of each other, Kurt slowly lowering his arm to rest it on Blaine's shoulder.

It was the first time they touched while dancing.

He let Blaine circle them around, but once again Kurt barely registered it, finding himself lost in the way that Blaine stared at him. _No_, he told himself sternly, _he was looking at Swan._ Blaine was Prince, he was just playing a role – nothing more.

Swiftly he moved, raising his leg and waited for _it_ to come. Blaine's eyes didn't leave his face, not even to look down and then Kurt felt the warmth of Blaine's hand on his thigh. He swore he felt a squeeze, but quickly filed it away as an in the heat moment. They released quickly enough again. Kurt missed the touch immediately, but knowing there was a new moment coming up, which he had only trusted Mike so far with doing. He knew he couldn't over think it, he had to do it anyway – for many times to come and he was already leaning into Blaine, feeling an arm being wrapped around his waist and allowing Blaine to pull him down.

It didn't last long – it never did – but never had Kurt regretted more to dance away.

* * *

"I think we got it," Blaine said, panting. Kurt could only nod. They managed to walk through at least most of the first and second of four acts, and dance at least half of it, marking it down. Tomorrow they would do the rest, leaving the days after to rehearse with the rest of the company.

"Where – where are you staying?" Kurt said exhausted, but curious nevertheless.

"A hotel nearby." Blaine smiled as if it was obvious. "Short walk from here, but dangerous with the snow."

"I hear you."

"So." He stayed quiet for a second. "I don't really know this city, only been here on pass-through and a couple of shows."

"Oh?" Kurt looked at him, finding Blaine nervously twitch his toes before he continued.

"Yeah, and considering I only know you – I was wondering if you could show me the woos of Chicago?"

His heart started to beat in his throat, even louder when Blaine looked up with hopeful eyes. Kurt would forever regret the next words escaping his mouth: "I already have plans. Sorry."

Blaine looked like he had been hit, blinking rapidly and purses his lips. "Of course, sorry for throwing myself at you –"

"Don't worry, it's okay," Kurt blabbered, "It's just – a friend of mine, Sebastian, and we were –" _going to discuss your ass._ "I –"

"Rain check?" Blaine then proposed quickly. "Or no – snow check?"

_You are too charming for your own good._ "Definitely."

"Great, I need to go to Artie now," he said, gesturing to the door and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

Awkwardly they walked to the door together, smiling one last time at each other as Blaine quickened his pace to Artie's office. How was he going to survive the following days?

"My, my." Sebastian appeared to his side. "I hate to see him leave… better next time I'll see him _come_."

"Put your dirty mouth away," Kurt said hushed.

"Like you weren't thoroughly enjoying the view."

"Well, it's hard to miss –"

"Kurt Hummel," Sebastian said scandalized. "Ugh, I need details tonight."

"In your dreams, Bas." Kurt started to walk to his dressing room, Sebastian close behind him, following him like a dog. "Why are you so into this guy anyway, just because you saw him dance –"

"He's a guy, he has a dick and I like men with dicks."

"I'm a man with a dick."

"Well, I like yours too."

"You're insufferable."

"And you love me for it." Sebastian smiled mischievously. "But seriously though, no jokes, what's he like?"

Kurt stopped in front of his door, pausing for a second before looking Sebastian straight in the eye.

"He's a real prince."

And he meant it.

* * *

**A/N they're still shallow, I know, real talks will come ;) - The actual videos of the dances of the original production of Matthew Bourne's Swan Lake are findable on my tumblr: daphodilly. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing has always been the one thing Kurt was sure of doing. No future of his would exclude it, no matter how much he loved singing too – because most of his friends had bets going around that he would get into some kind of musical-academy and end up on Broadway – he never felt truly himself when he only used his body to portray _emotions_.

His dad never truly got his reasoning, but reluctantly let him go to dance lessons every week anyway. It was after his first recital, Burt Hummel ran to his nine-year old son and squeezed him into a hug, tears streaming down his face, when he realized his son belonged there. He took all the gossip, slurs and possible dangers for granted and allowed his son to explore any kind of dancing. Eventually he had to wave his son goodbye as he went to the ballet academy.

Years and years of training turned his son from a shy, small boy to a full grown man who lifted things easier than he could ("I lift human beings for a living, dad, it's what we do."). Still, in his eyes, he would always be the nine-year-old boy who danced out his entire class and would always support him, which was why Kurt loved him so much.

Not a day would go by where he wouldn't think of his dad and call him for good measures. He was also absolutely thrilled that his dad was coming to his big debut as Swan – he hadn't missed one performance since his first, but this one was extra special.

Day two of rehearsing with his new Prince started out with Blaine missing. To be honest, Kurt wasn't panicking just yet – there was a huge chance Blaine just got lost again – and he simply practiced his multiple pirouettes, spotting on the clock seen in the mirror.

He was so focused that he didn't notice Blaine appearing behind him and grabbing his waist, making his spin even faster it already was and thanked God he kept his leg in because kicking Blaine wasn't on his to-do list for today.

"Keep on spotting," Blaine reminded him and he did so.

The hands kept on turning him. Never in his professional career had he spun so fast and fluently, all until the hands disappeared and he slowed himself down to a stop. He managed to face Blaine, panting loudly and letting out a tiny smile. "Hi."

"Hello," Blaine said shyly. "Sorry about that, I used to do that to everyone I caught making pirouettes."

"How many punches did that get you?"

"Surprisingly few, apparently I can be quite adorable and that makes people forget all kinds of bad things." His smile was so wide it was infectious, and Kurt knew exactly what he meant.

"Where were you?" he asked, nodding at the clock.

"Oh, sorry, I had to stop by, uh, Tina? For costumes," Blaine murmured.

Kurt started his warm up, happy to see Blaine joined him simultaneously. "I expected you to bring your own? Since you already portrayed Prince –"

"Policy things, it belongs to The Warblers, so I couldn't bring it with me even if I wanted to. But it's nice having a different one – different show, different Prince, you know? Anyway, Tina got… carried away a little during measuring."

"Oh dear." Kurt stared at him overly shocked, getting a feeling where this was leading to as Mike's shirts always accented his abs.

Blaine nodded vividly. "So if my tights appear to be a size too small –"

"We won't hold it against you."

"_Thank you_."

They grinned, stretching in opposite directions.

xXx

Hours later sweat ushered down Kurt's back, clinging his shirt uncomfortably to his body. The room was swaying around him as he came to a still and the music barely registered in his mind, he was too busy hearing himself _breathe_.

In the corner of his eye he saw Blaine look at him worriedly, but forced his body to continue the moves he knew by heart. The room blurred even more. On instinct he closed his eyes, and then Blaine's arm appeared around his waist where it shouldn't be.

"Down we go," he heard him mutter and suddenly he felt the floor disappear underneath his feet, only to feel it against his back as he was lowered down. "Time for a break!" Blaine added louder, sounding like he was walking away from him but soon enough he felt Blaine sit down next to him on the floor. "Deep breaths."

"I'm fine."

"I know. Water?"

Kurt opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like hours. Blaine was hovering above him, sitting on his knees and holding his drinking bottle. He was smiling, but his eyes betrayed too much worry.

"I'm fine," he said again.

"I know," Blaine repeated. "But that doesn't exclude you from enjoying the amazing thing called 'hydrating yourself'."

Kurt managed a slightly crooked grin and accepted the bottle, crouching up his back so he wouldn't spill the entire content over his face. The water soothed the blur and heaviness in his head a little, but he still felt exhausted.

"Time goes fast when you're dancing," Blaine said, lying down next to him and stared up at the ceiling. "This one time I was training for an audition and I was straying so long at the rehearsal rooms that they turned off the lights while I was still dancing."

"Pressure kills time."

"That's the truest thing I have heard since forever." Blaine turned his head so he faced Kurt, and Kurt turned to him almost automatically. "We still have time, and look how far we've already come."

"The lift end act two still goes terrible."

"We can fix that in time, promise." Blaine's eyes were full with honesty, his lips parted and Kurt thought he could feel his warm breath against his face, but probably imagined it because they were so _close_.

"I don't know why it's not going right – with Mike it always went flawless –"

"You've been dancing with Mike for months, you trust each other – it's a heavy lift. It requires a lot of trust from both sides." He kept the question silent, and Kurt also swallowed his own question. Because who was not trusting who?

They kept on gazing at each other until the door swayed open and someone cleared his throat.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Sebastian asked as he swaggered inside. "Because if private rehearsals entail lying around I am in."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, sitting up straight and felt the room only spin a little.

"I'm just a messenger, or volunteer sort of – hi," Sebastian said with his eyes locked on Blaine. "Sebastian Smythe, ensemble, swan – Actually the one who carries you in the final act."

"Okay," Blaine said a bit awkwardly. "Blaine Anderson." He scrambled up to shake his hand, and Sebastian held his a second too long.

"Bas, let go of him," Kurt ordered.

"Oops, sorry, big fan – saw you last summer, it was amazing."

"Thanks?"

Kurt eyed them from the floor and concluded this could only end up more awkward, if that was even possible. "Bas." Sebastian didn't move a muscle. "Bas!"

"Yes, Odette?" Sebastian snapped up out of his trance.

"You said you had a message?"

His frown indicated that he had no idea what Kurt was talking about but then his mouth fell open. "Oh! Oh, right, sorry, I got distracted." His eyes flickered to Blaine. "But I got sent because between now and an hour the gorgeous city of Chicago will be hit with another snow blizzard."

Kurt resisted the urge to fall back in frustration. "Why Mother Nature, why?" He swore he heard Blaine chuckle at that.

"And anyway, unless you wish to spend the night here – something I don't recommend on own experience, remember the Christmas party, Kurt?"

"Shut up."

"That's what I thought," Sebastian snickered. "So Artie is sending everyone home, in hopes that tomorrow we can pick it up with the entire company again."

"We've been through everything up until the intermission," Kurt said to make sure Sebastian knew they had actually been rehearsing.

"Well good, can't wait to see it. Also, all public transport has been suspended –"

"Fuck!"

"So either you prepare a hazardous walk, or join me at Jesse's."

Kurt let himself drop back down to the floor. He knew the walk home would kill him, especially after what happened during rehearsals and he wasn't sure if he could handle Jesse at this rate. "Let me think about it."

"We're leaving in twenty minutes."

"I still need to get dressed –"

"We'll be at the exit. It was nice meeting you Blaine, we'll see each other on the floor tomorrow. Hopefully." Kurt could feel Sebastian wink at Blaine and heard him leave the room once again.

"You live far away from here?" Blaine asked while already gathering some stuff near the mirror from what Kurt could see from the corner of his eye.

"A few bus stops, walking through this snow is impossible though." Kurt scrambled back onto his feet, looking at Blaine who was staring at him once again. "Oh God!" Kurt shrieked. "I'm all complaining about myself but you need to get to the hotel too –"

"It's around the corner, no problems for me." Blaine shrugged. "Worried about you though."

"I can go with Bas to Jesse's." His face scrunched up to dismay. "Only to spare myself the walk –"

"You can otherwise join me?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt froze, staring at him with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "Just to spare yourself the walk, my room is seriously huge and has a couch that's bigger than my bed at my own place and I mean you don't look really excited to go to this Jesse person –"

"Jesse's our choreographer," Kurt said, mostly to make Blaine stop rambling.

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "But, really, it's fine with me."

"Wouldn't that be strange?"

He shrugged. "It's only as strange as you make it." Blaine threw his bag over his shoulder. "You're the only person I know here, in a strange city and the weather is kind of dangerous."

"And you don't mind me sleeping on your couch in this so called huge room?"

Blaine's face split into the biggest grin he had seen all day. "Not at all."

xXx

By the time they arrived at the Lipton Marriot Hotel, Kurt could barely feel his legs anymore. The snow had worsened during their walk and Blaine had to guide him through it with wild gestures as talking was impossible.

"Oh thank God," Blaine said as he undid his scarf that had been wrapped around his head like a ninja before. Kurt hummed in agreement. "I'm just going to get the key and we can get warmed up –" With the snow melting on his jacket, Blaine skidded toward the reception and asked the lady behind the counter for the key. Kurt didn't catch the room number, because all he was thinking about was how that lady was probably judging him. He knew what this looked like – an indecent nightly hook up, and he wondered how fast news travelled in this hotel.

"Here you go, sir," the lady said, completely oblivious to Kurt. "I'm happy you made it back, the storm is reaching its peak in a few minutes."

"Yes, it's dreadful, hey - do you think it's possible to send up some extra towels and a blanket?" His hand flung back to Kurt and Kurt knew he was flushed red now. _Why do these awkward things always happen to me?_

"Sure, no prob-"

"I'm just his colleague," he blurted, making both the woman and Blaine raise their eyebrows before Blaine choked out a chuckle.

"It's safer here, just courtesy," he said pointedly and Kurt looked down embarrassed.

"I'll have some necessities sent up, no problem, mister Anderson." She smiled almost mischievously at him, picking up the phone and speaking quietly into it whomever was on the other line.

"You coming?" Blaine said, sounding farther away and Kurt looked up, finding him near the elevators. Trying to make himself as small as possible, he followed him and during the elevator ride all that was heard, was Blaine letting out a chuckle every so often.

"Stop it."

"'M sorry."

"I don't do this very often okay, but seriously thank you for offering."

"My pleasure," Blaine answered sincerely and the chuckles faltered to leave silence until they reached the ninth floor. Kurt was officially sick of his soaked jeans while following Blaine to room 414 and watching him slip in the card. "Do you want to take a shower first? I probably have some sweats in my suitcase you can borrow."

Kurt could only nod, slipping off his jacket as he entered the indeed gigantic room. "Wow, did the company get this for you?"

"They were desperate to have me," Blaine answered with a shrug. "Honestly they didn't have to, but I guess it makes it more comfortable."

"I'm glad they did," Kurt muttered without realizing. "I mean – that you're here and me staying here and – okay, I need to stop rambling. It's the cold, my brain is frozen." The blush was back.

Blaine bit away a smile. "I'll go get you some things."

A good half an hour later, Kurt was freshly showered and dressed in too short gray sweatpants and a shirt that said '_Watch the Warblers as Swans'_. He tried to ignore the smell of fresh fabric softener and a lingering whim of raspberries that came of the shirt, but failed miserably.

He hooked his legs underneath his body on the couch as he waited for Blaine to finish up his shower. Kurt purposely cut his shower short because knowing that Blaine was moving around only a room next to him had freaked him out. And he needed to be not freaking out.

"My bed has like three pillows too many, so here you go –" Blaine entered the room again, dressed in a similar outfit as Kurt, and carried two pillows to the couch. "I hope you don't mind the couch."

"It's huge, as you promised, and will do perfectly, thank you." Finally Kurt relaxed again, eyes locked on the television that reported the latest news on the blizzard.

"_As for predictions, this storm will be the last huge one for the next couple of weeks –"_ the weather reporter said and Blaine flopped down next to him.

"Well that's good, won't want our audience to be giving off their shovels at wardrobe when they come." Blaine set the pillows beside him, sneaking a glance at Kurt.

"I hope we can make it to the theater tomorrow safely."

"Yeah, can't wait to rehearse with the entire company. If they're only half as good as you, it'll be amazing."

Kurt turned his head to Blaine, finding him smiling at him and Kurt couldn't help but return it. "Are you tired?" he asked gently.

"Not yet."

"Do you mind just sitting here for a little while?"

Blaine mimicked the way he sat on the couch and shook his head. "Not at all. It's nice having someone to talk to at night, on tour you're kind of forced to live with a lot of guys and I've had many people sleep on me in busses."

_I wouldn't mind sleeping on you either,_ Kurt thought mindlessly and shook himself away because _where did that come from_? "Do you miss them?"

"Actually it's nice being with new faces, if only for three shows." Blaine's smile couldn't possibly be wider. "Although I promised my old Swan Wes to take a picture of you, he was curious, but I'll save that for when you're in full costume." His eyes raked over Kurt's casually clad body that felt so intense Kurt might as well had been naked. "So you and that – Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

Blaine looked unsure, his lips forming words but not saying them out loud. "Are you two together? Doesn't he mind you being here or is that Jesse fellow that awful -?"

Kurt wasn't even listening anymore, bursting out in laughing at the thought of him and Sebastian together. "I'm sorry –" he said, trying to control his laughter. "It's just – no, _no_, Sebastian and I are _not_ together. What left the impression?"

"Well, just – I don't know." Now it was Blaine blushing. "You two seemed… close?"

"Yes well, that's what happens when you're forced to go through Dakota Stanley's madness bootcamp together. You bond."

"Oh, okay, so no -?"

"Not even a New Year's Kiss," Kurt promised, resisting the urge to lay his hand on Blaine's on the backrest of the couch.

"Okay, good, I mean - not – I don't even know what I meant anymore," he said, rubbing his forehead. "I'm not _involved_ with someone either."

_Good to know,_ Kurt thought. "Okay."

"So, what's your story? Where're you from?" Blaine asked and sat up straight. "I realized that we didn't even have a proper conversation because we keep on dancing."

"That's because we're kind of short on time."

"Yes well, now we have all night."

"True," Kurt said, smiling again and he knew he was going to be smiling a lot more this evening. "I'm from Ohio."

"No way!" Blaine exclaimed. "Me too!"

Talking with Blaine was incredibly easy. They moved through so many topics that Kurt lost count and the television had been switched off without him even realizing. In the time that they talked, Kurt learned that Blaine went to the Dalton Academy of Dancing and met Mike shortly after. He danced both jazz and modern, but loved ballet the most.

Kurt could listen to Blaine talk for an eternity, but couldn't recall falling asleep until he woke up on the couch, the sun peeking through the curtains and Blaine snoring softly next to him. He hadn't even made it to his own bed.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kurt predicted without even realizing; the entire company fell for Blaine within seconds. Chicago was still covered in a blanket of snow and Kurt wasn't even sure how they managed to walk from the hotel to the theater, but he remembered it involved a lot of laughter.

Blaine had their clothes – including Kurt's rehearsal tights and shirt – freshly washed so Kurt didn't have to go to his house to get clean attire, and he was ever grateful for that. They arrived right at around the same time the other dancers did, getting changed in their separate dressing rooms and walking together to one of the bigger rehearsal rooms. Even though they had been practicing on the theater's stage for a few weeks now, Jesse had insisted on seeing Blaine from a closer perspective.

"Ready for the snake pit?" Kurt asked before opening the doors.

"I survived Sebastian, didn't I?" Blaine tried to say it as casual as possible, but somewhere Kurt knew he was bursting with nerves.

"True, and Tina too – so that only leaves… everybody." There was a thwack on his arm and Kurt pretended to be hurt, but his smile gave him away almost instantly. He loved that he and Blaine were basically friends now, not just colleagues, and Kurt pushed away the fact he only knew him for a few days. _It's only as strange as you make it_.

With overly dramatic effect, Kurt opened the doors and the noise of at least thirty people rushed over them like a tropical storm.

"Fucking finally!" Jesse said the loudest, slamming a paperwork that Kurt knew as the script shut. "Warm the fuck up and get in positions!"

"Morning to you too, Jesse," Kurt said dryly and shoulder bumped Blaine so he would stop gaping at him. His eyes were probably the size of tea plates with that greeting, not that Kurt blamed him. He spotted Sebastian at the bar, excessively nodding at the free space in front of him that he probably saved for them and Kurt ushered Blaine to it.

"Was that normal?" Blaine asked softly, taking position in front of Kurt who stood in front of Sebastian.

"He's under a lot of stress, especially with a new Prince, but yeah – he's a jerk."

"He drank quite a lot yesterday night," Sebastian said quietly behind him, taking the third position.

"Explains. Did you drink?"

"Only hot chocolate."

"Oh you daredevil," Kurt smirked, and Blaine cleared his throat loudly.

"We're planning on going to Madame Claude's this weekend, you up for it your royal highnesses?" Sebastian stretched one of his long legs too far on purpose and prodded Kurt's thigh with the tip of his toe.

"Stop that."

"What's Madame Claude's?" Blaine asked, whispering.

"A bar."

"A _dancing_ bar," Sebastian added.

"Because we don't dance enough as it is." Kurt rolled his eyes and from where he stood he could see Blaine's cheeks round up, meaning he was smiling.

"Just to blow off some steam."

"Sounds like fun, actually," Blaine muttered, raising his arm and Kurt could see the muscles underneath his tank top move, leaving his mouth dry for a second.

"See! Listen to your other half."

"I'm –"

"He –"

"Okay, ugly ducklings!" Jesse yelled, clapping his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road, I'm bored already – get ready: act one, scene one – from the top!"

"I should probably introduce you to your mother," Kurt muttered to Blaine, already seeing Rachel skipping to them in her hideous baby pink ensemble with a smile that had to be hurting her face.

"Hello!" she squeaked, stopping too close in front of Blaine. "I'm Queen."

"You're his mother," Kurt clarified snarky and Rachel shot him an evil glare.

"I prefer the term Queen. My name's Rachel."

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said ever so politely, taking her hand and pressed a kiss on top of it. Rachel's eyes shot wide, and _oh God_ Kurt knew that look very well. For a second she shared a glance with Kurt, silently asking for something and Kurt simply mouthed 'gay', getting a quiet '_fuck'_ in return.

"I'm missing a few dancers over here!" Jesse practically screamed, followed by a loud and sneering whistle.

"Let's go before he explodes," Kurt muttered and gave Blaine a push to where Mike would always wait for his cue.

"Okay," Jesse said when everyone stood ready. Kurt stood center stage behind the huge bed where young Prince was lying in. "From the top, a-five, six, seven, eight!"

**xXx**

Blaine blended in with the company perfectly, just as Kurt had expected. There were a few bumps with duets with both Queen and the Girlfriend, but everything with Kurt went as it should.

That was until the end of act two neared, and they reached the lift that neither had perfected during the last rehearsal. Blaine clasped around his chest, but Kurt already wobbled, unable to find his balance and that was already enough for Jesse to interrupt.

"What the hell was that!"

Breathing heavily, Kurt felt Blaine release hims and stood back on his own feet. An apology lied on both his and Blaine's tongues, but neither had the air to say so. Artie wheeled toward them as soon as Jesse made his way to them.

"Two days! Two days and all you did was the first two acts and still you screw up a lift!" Jesse seethed.

"Calm your tits, St. James," Artie said controlled, but clearly unhappy too.

"Two days!"

"The blizzard threw our schedule around, we were going to rehearse it but then we had to leave –" Blaine said.

Kurt felt Sebastian's eyes on him – was he going to spill? He caught them lying on the floor, God knows how it had looked to him, but he remained quiet.

"Well you two are in luck that tonight there is no blizzard, so you two will stay here until it goes _flawless_ tomorrow morning." Jesse's face was completely red, and it surprised Kurt that there wasn't any steam coming out of his ears.

Artie opened his mouth to put Jesse back into his place, but closed it again. Then he nodded. "I agree, no time to sit around, you get tonight to perfect it, Kurt." He said his name so pointedly that Kurt felt like everything was his fault. Artie rolled back to face the rest of the company. "Great job guys, we'll do individual scenes for the last two hours and then tomorrow complete run through of both acts." He turned back to Kurt and Blaine. "Tomorrow afternoon you two start on the final two acts, okay? I want this show up and running by Friday and want dress rehearsals in full costume after that."

"Yes, sir," Blaine said. Kurt only nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Great, let's get a move on, people!"

**xXx**

Kurt ignored the clock, ticking away the time to constantly remind him of how long they had been rehearsing the cursed lift.

The lift involved Blaine needing to hold himself up without Kurt's help, clamping around Kurt's chest and hiding his face in the crook of Kurt's mostly bare neck. His hand was firm, holding onto his neck as Kurt spread his arms to walk around. That was when he usually lost his balance, and again it happened this time.

"Fuck," Kurt swore, wiping his hair out of his face as it was soaked against his sweaty forehead. Blaine didn't look as fit either, pulling his tank top to air his chest which was _very_ distracting. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"You're not doing anything wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong either!"

"Deep breaths," Blaine soothed.

"I'm not going to faint again."

"Wasn't implying."

Kurt froze, straightening his back and turning around to face Blaine.

"What are we going to do?" he asked at a softer and gentler tone. Blaine stared up at the clock, or so Kurt thought, but actually he was staring at the window where a few snowflakes were twirling down to the earth.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine bit his lip. "Oh wow, that was very Aladdin of me, sorry."

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, that was very Disney Prince of you – but why?"

"Simple." Blaine stepped forward and outstretched his hand for Kurt to take. "Do you trust me?"

Channeling his inner Jasmine, Kurt accepted it. "Y-yes?"

The way that his answer made Blaine smile made Kurt almost regret it instantly. Almost.

**xXx**

"I take it back!" Kurt yelled half an hour later. "I don't trust you! At all!" The air leaving his mouth dissolved into fog, blurring his vision, but he could still see the contours of Blaine standing in the middle of the snowed square in front of the theater. The snow had been shoveled away for the most part, but there was still a thick layer that was way too dangerous.

Blaine slid around the space like a ice-skater. Kurt could see him smile widely, even with the scarf and hat hiding most of his face.

"We needed to get out of that room, Kurt!" he yelled, gesturing for Kurt to join him in the middle of the square.

"Need I to remind you that the last Prince got injured because of this very same square?"

"Yes, but you guys were also playing tag, now we're going to be careful, promise. Trust me."

"I told you that I took that back."

Nevertheless Kurt strutted down the stairs, muttering all kinds of things to himself and meeting Blaine near the fountain.

"It's going to be fine," Blaine said giddily.

"It's going to break my neck and it's going to be all your fault."

Kurt startled when Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. He felt Blaine pull him closer, turning his arm and forcing him to turn around. For a second Kurt frowned in confusion, but Blaine softly started to count, pulling Kurt back and resting his arm around his neck.

Kurt's body moved like it did many times that day, it didn't care if it was inside the studio or outside in the snow, and just let Blaine lead him. Before he fully comprehended what they were doing, Blaine was resting on his knee, his arms tightly around his neck and his face so close that his fogged breath touched Kurt's face.

Blaine's eyes sparkled in the limited light that shined on the square from the lanterns, his pupils blown wide and enthralling. He nodded once, tightening his grip around Kurt's neck and raising his legs to throw them around his body.

It was different, but in a way it also wasn't. They were wearing more layers, tougher material too, yet it flowed like it was supposed to. Blaine's ungloved hand wriggled underneath the thick scarf around Kurt's neck, almost burning the skin at the suddenness of it.

"Hold," Blaine sighed near his ear and Kurt stilled. "Keep this in mind," he continued. "Don't think about it, clear your head." Blaine was trembling, either from the cold or the straining, or both, and kept himself up with a strength Kurt admired deeply. "Whenever we're doing this, think of this moment – the snow, the cold, the focus." Kurt closed his eyes to let the words sink in. "And turn."

Slower than the actual choreography Kurt spun around with Blaine around his chest, not losing his balance once now he thought of it. The snow falling from the sky fluttered down on them, sticking to Kurt's lashes and tickling his nose and in the final moment of the lift, Kurt lowered Blaine down. With regret, Blaine unclasped his arms as soon as his feet hit the iced ground, keeping his hands, however, on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt knew he had to turn around and walk away, but somehow he couldn't. His arms slid by Blaine's sides and remained there, his fingers itching to grasp the fabric of his coat. Blaine's lips were parted, letting swirls of fog escape as the result of the heavy effort of the lift. Unaware of his actions Kurt moved forward, locking his eyes with Blaine's and getting distracted by the snowflakes falling on his cheeks. Blaine's hands tightened their grip on his shoulders, almost pulling Kurt closer.

"Kurt." It was merely a whisper, dissolving in the cold air, but it was enough for Kurt to lean in, their lips barely an inch away from each other.

Except Kurt's foot slid forward too much and lost its grip on the ice, causing Kurt to fall backwards and pulling Blaine down with him.

"_Oof_!" All the air in his lungs was slammed out of him with Blaine's weight pressing him down into the snow and Blaine snapped up immediately.

"Oh my God, are you okay? Does something hurt? Did you break anything?" he asked frantically, his hands moving to cup his jaw and Kurt could only let out a restricted whine. "You're hurt, aren't you? Oh my God, I am so sorry –"

Kurt blinked, staring up at Blaine, whose eyes were huge with honest concern, and a bubble of laughter popped in his belly, causing him to laugh louder than he did in weeks.

"I'm – I'm fine, promise. Are you?"

Blaine pushed himself up, but staying on top of Kurt. His face broke open in a smile and Kurt stared at him enchanted. The light of one of the lanterns shined above him, giving him some kind of halo, as though he was actually glowing.

It hit Kurt that he could easily continue what he was intending in the first place. Only his head felt both clearer and more troubled at the same time, realizing that he was planning on _kissing_ his colleague whom he had only met days ago. Blaine seemed to catch his confusion and his smile faltered.

"I'm okay," he said and the moment was broken, rolling himself off Kurt and lying next to him down on the snow. Just like in the rehearsal room they stayed there, looking up to the far more interesting sky than the ceiling. Kurt resisted the urge to open his mouth and bare his tongue to catch snowflakes.

Blaine moved next to him, spreading his arms and legs simultaneously. Kurt burrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you – are you making _snow angels_?"

"Yes I am," Blaine answered without shame in his voice. "You should try it."

"I –"

"Kurt, we just successfully executed a lift in the snow, indulge yourself."

Biting his lip to hide a smile, Kurt copied Blaine's movements and after a few times, gave in completely, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. He caught several flakes, much to his delight, and didn't notice that Blaine had stopped moving and was watching him instead - completely captivated.


	5. Chapter 5

With the feeling that pins were still stuck in his tights, Kurt ran to the rehearsal room to start on act three and four. A few hours before they completely nailed the first two acts, leaving both Jesse and Artie speechless after a perfect lift. All Kurt had to remember was Blaine shivering in his arms, pretending to feel the snowflakes gather on his lashes and of course the focusing.

Unfortunately right before lunch-break, Tina had kidnapped him to try on his Stranger costume. He felt completely pricked and prodded and was running late for his meeting with Blaine. Which explained why he was still dressed in his completely black outfit.

Not to mention the faux-leather tights.

He guessed it didn't matter because he was rehearsing the Stranger parts with Blaine anyway today.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, entering the room expecting only to see Blaine except – "Rachel?"

"Kurt," Rachel squeaked back, releasing Blaine's hand that she was holding. "We thought – we thought we could practice our duet as well today, considering you and I have that before –" She was right – there was one duet before his and Blaine's, but that didn't include her holding Blaine's hand.

"We practiced that duet more than enough times, Rachel, tell me why you're here." He crossed his arms, making the fabric of his shirt stretch loudly.

"Blaine and I have duets too, you know," she defended herself and turned to Blaine, waiting for him to agree, but Blaine seemed… distracted. His eyes weren't fixated on him or on the ground or - no, wait - they were fixated on him. Just not on his face.

Kurt knew his legs were one of his best features. They were long and toned, and used to the tightness of both tights and skinny jeans. If you got it – flaunt it, he decided a long time ago. It was just that Blaine had seen him in tight clothes before and surely the leather tights were shiny, but they were just as tight as the rest of his wardrobe.

Unless Blaine had a leather kink.

Because if that was the case, Kurt didn't mind bending over near the mirror to put down his belongings. He swore he heard a squirm, but it was overruled by Rachel, who was definitely having a diva fit.

In all his weeks of rehearsing with Mike, Kurt never channeled Stranger this quickly. He smirked easily, determined, as he strode toward the couple, eyes only on Blaine.

"- and I can practice with Blaine for a little longer while you change out of your costume, it's no big deal –"

"No –" Blaine suddenly interfered, his voice cracking as if his mouth was dry. "No, you don't have to – I mean you're going to –" He failed to finish any sentence so it seemed. "We don't have – much time."

"Exactly," Kurt said. Blaine's breath hitched loudly. "And as Blaine tried to say – I'm going to dance with him in this outfit anyway, and I thought you were all about the get as into your character as possible." He kept his eyes pointedly on Rachel, but felt like his focus was one someone else. Someone who was nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Now if you'd excuse us, be a doll and turn on the music." Kurt snapped his head to Blaine, startling him like he intended to. "Let's get this show on the road." He held out his arms in the starting position, but Blaine kept on staring at him with glassy eyes, jaw slacked like he was unable to keep it up.

"You guys are stupid," Rachel said, skipping through songs. "And I'm telling Jesse."

"I don't care," Kurt muttered under his breath, taking Blaine's hands himself. "You okay, my little prince?"

Blaine awoke from his trance. Blinking fast to clear his vision, he nodded jerkily. "Yes."

"Play!" Kurt yelled over his shoulder to Rachel and waited for her to storm out, which she did vigorously. Blaine swallowed loudly one last time before the music cued, and they started their tango-esque duet.

Kurt knew his Stranger wasn't as good as his Swan. He was too sweet, too classic and too caring – in his dancing anyway. Stranger was bold, but mostly lustful. Somehow he was never able to portray that dancing with Mike. His Stranger always ended up simply coming across as cold, but now – now he felt like eating Blaine alive.

His grip on his hands was tighter, his movements more fluid and he kept on tugging Blaine closer and closer, even when he was supposed to pull away from him. It didn't even occur to him that they were slacking the choreography, as long as he got to be close to Blaine. They were mostly guided by the screeching violin, echoing through the room and wrapping around them as they danced.

Finally their chests touched, Kurt leaning into Blaine and bending him over backwards. Blaine bared his neck and his Adam's apple bopped nervously. Deep down in his mind, Kurt wondered how he would react if he nipped – or even bit at it. But he knew the last remains of his focus would be gone then, and he was enjoying feeling Blaine's heart pound a little too much.

At some point they let go of each other, only for Kurt to offer his hand again, and Blaine accepted it a little too greedily as Prince. Kurt felt the smirk creep up his face, turning Blaine around with the flick of his hand and pushing him around. It felt powerful. And right.

His fingernails scratched over Blaine's tank-topped back, grazing the skin as well. The tights started to cling even tighter around his legs because of the sweat leaking in, but he didn't care. All he knew he was that at any given minute, he was going to lift Blaine, but this time with his own strength and arms.

He could see in Blaine's eyes that he also realized the lift was coming. The muscles underneath his fingers tensed in preparation and Kurt smirked one last time before spinning around quickly, wrapping his arms around his waist and hoisting him up high.

He was completely familiar with Blaine's weight, keeping him up for only seconds. Blaine quivered in his arms and didn't breathe until he was back on the floor, safe and sound. Or maybe not so much. Kurt walked away from him, leaving him alone and confused.

Blaine seemed to wanting to follow, but when Kurt stepped forward again, he recoiled. Kurt knew it was in character, but somehow he only saw Blaine. He kept still on his spot, looking into the mirror smugly and seeing Blaine run up to him to continue their pas de deux.

Blaine's hand on his hip forced him to turn, but he quickly took control, grabbing Blaine from behind and fisting the fabric of his tank top. Blaine squirmed against him, begging for release and Kurt grabbed his arm. He was wriggling against his body and Kurt tightened his grip until he forced himself to let him go. There was a mean splotch on Blaine's arm, he noticed, angry red against the olive skin tone.

Kurt backed off, walking away and Blaine stayed, breathing fast and hard until the music wavered into a different scene. He felt his shoulders slump, switching off the Stranger that had taken over his body. Quickly he strode to Blaine, but Blaine flinched away.

"Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head, rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry –"

"Don't – just don't."

"I –" Kurt's heart sank into his stomach. He had gone too far, way too far.

"I need to go," Blaine said, fast and sudden, walking past Kurt without even a glance. He practically ran out of the rehearsal room, slamming the door with a thud. Kurt tore his gaze off the exit, pausing at his reflection in the mirror where he stood tall and lean, still wearing those damn faux-leather tights.

xXx

For a few moments, Kurt wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to Blaine's sudden disappearance. The skin-tight tights were suddenly choking him, and all he wanted was for his Stranger influences to be gone.

Back in his dressing room, he took them off, groaning loudly when he struggled. It wasn't until he could look in the mirror and saw himself as Kurt again, that he dared to go to Blaine's dressing room. At least – that's where he thought Blaine went.

Half an hour had passed since their rehearsal and hesitantly he knocked on the door with the crown – indicating it was Blaine's room.

"Blaine?" he asked too softly.

There were some shuffles, followed by a faint: "Come in."

Kurt paused for a second before opening the door with shaking hands. Blaine was sitting by his mirror, not looking up until Kurt appeared behind him and he saw his reflection. He was still wearing his rehearsal clothes, the red mark that Kurt tried so hard to ignore starting to darken on his arm. Blaine looked up at him in the mirror, sighing in relief.

"You changed," he stated.

Kurt didn't know how to respond to that, so he went for the question that he had been wanting to ask: "Are you okay?

"Y-yeah, fine." But he didn't look fine.

"I –"

"I'm sorry I ran off –" Blaine said quickly before Kurt could say anything.

'It's okay. I guess it got a little – intense?"

"N-no, I mean yes. But it was beautiful." Blaine's eyes were shimmering, still looking up at Kurt in the mirror's reflection. His focus changed for a split second when Kurt's hand was hovering over his shoulder, itching to reach out and comfort him with a touch, but too frightened of Blaine's reaction. "It wasn't your fault, though," Blaine muttered. "You were perfect. I'll admit that I didn't dare to dream your Stranger would be as amazing as your Swan, but –" A small smile appeared on his face. "You continue to surprise me, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt's lips quirked before he sucked them in, his hand no longer hovering over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's skin was warm and smooth and he let his thumb graze up the hollow to his neck.

"And you me, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled bashful, staring down with a blush on his cheeks. There were still things unsaid of what happened, but Kurt decided to leave it. He felt like there was no reason to push him into things he didn't want to say.

"We should – we should practice," Blaine said and Kurt shrugged a little unsure.

"We deserve a little break."

For a minute they remained quiet until Blaine's phone beeped on his dresser. Kurt raised an eyebrow but said nothing when Blaine reached out for it.

"Uh," he said, "it's from Sebastian." Well, that caused Kurt to frown even more. "He added me to the group-app?" Blaine added unsure.

"Oh, oh right – my phone's in my dressing room." The entire cast had their own group so they could reach everybody at once, but after two hours Kurt switched off notifications because instead of sending useful information, everybody kept on commenting on not really PG-13 things.

"He's asking if everybody is still going to Madame Claude's this Saturday."

Kurt pursed his lips. He hadn't considered it fully yet – he knew what usually happened at Madame Claude's and he remembered many drunken mistakes over the past months.

"I'll go if you go," Blaine said quietly, almost pleadingly.

With his hand still calmly stroking Blaine's neck, Kurt shared a little smile with his reflection in the mirror. How was he able to resist those puppy eyes?

"Then I guess we're going."

xXx

"Kurt!"

At hearing someone yell his name, he snapped up, even though he had been focusing on crossing the road to Madame Claude's. Luckily traffic was light due to the snow.

"Kurt!" someone yelled again. "Everybody! Our Swan King has arrived!" Kurt snorted to himself – that was definitely Sebastian, mocking his ever presence again. "We must bow!"

Once he arrived at the group, all the dancers were curtsying to him, proclaiming 'Long live the king'. Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or be mad and singled out Sebastian once he arrived at the group that was waiting in line to get in.

"Have you already been drinking?" Kurt hissed through his teeth, smelling alcohol on Sebastian's breath.

"Maybe, perhaps, yes –" he replied. "We don't have rehearsals tomorrow so, fuck yeah? Also we gave your royal boy the same welcome, so don't feel special."

"Blaine's here?" Kurt's heart leaped.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he raised his hands in surrender. "Woah, keep your obvious boner down, boy."

"Fuck you," Kurt snapped.

"I can't help your cock springing up at only a mention of that compact sized prince. Anyway – yes, he is." Sebastian nodded at somewhere across the street. "He's getting some money from the ATM."

"Oh." He resisted the urge to look over his shoulder, tugging his coat tighter as the cold Chicago wind made an attempt to freeze his limbs.

"We'll just wait for him and then go inside, I already notified Chandler –"

Kurt gave him a look. Chandler was known for basically carrying them on golden platters and was easily manipulable. Which was why Sebastian was so fond of him. "You didn't –"

"All he promised were a few free drinks, I swear – oh, your boy is coming back! Blaine!" Sebastian waved to make sure he could see them. Kurt only turned his head to look and saw Blaine jog to avoid a traffic jam. "We can go in!" The entire cast made way to the bouncers with ID's held high while Kurt and Sebastian waited for Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine said breathless, eyes only fixed on Kurt which gave his stomach a pleasant swoop.

Sebastian sighed so loud that Kurt could practically feel his eye roll. "You both need to keep your boners down or help each other –"

"_Sebastian_."

Even in the dark he could see Blaine blushing and he was sure he was sharing the same shade of red on his cheeks.

"Dudes!" Sam yelled, his head peeking out of the doorway behind a bouncer. "Get in already, we need to take over the dance floor."

Sebastian yelled something back, throwing his left arm over Blaine's shoulder and his right over Kurt's. "Let's go, royal bums, we need to show the real deal to all the phonies on the dance floor."

Kurt regretted going for a second, but that was until he felt Blaine's hand touching his side, his arm all the way around Sebastian's waist to reach him.

They passed the bouncer easily, showing their ID's awkwardly because Sebastian refused to let them go and shuffling inside, the low bass of the music thrumming on their skins. The moment they were inside, Sebastian let them go, yelling something along the lines of: "Chandler! Your favorite people have arrived!"

Blaine stared at Kurt a little bit lost. The sudden beauty of him with the club lights fading across his face took Kurt's breath away. He didn't even notice Blaine was actually talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what?" he tried saying over the music.

Blaine leant in forward and Kurt really wished he didn't. "Do we need to get drinks?"

He shook his head vividly. "Sebastian will take care of that, or Chandler will."

"Who?" Blaine was so close that Kurt got a little drunk off the smell of his skin. He didn't understand - he had been close to Blaine all the time in the rehearsal rooms, but having him here in such a different setting was making him feel like he didn't own his body anymore. That all his body wanted was lean in close and take in everything that was Blaine.

"A bartender, no one important," he said close into his ear.

"Free shots!" Sebastian returned with three shot glasses with a dark liquid, ignoring Kurt's pointed look. "Oh come on, Hummel, just one - for me."

Blaine already took his, his hand shaking and Kurt wanted to know why.

"Boners up!" Sebastian announced and gulped down his shot. Blaine waited for Kurt to accept his tiny glass, which he did with an eye roll, and together they tossed their heads back, swallowing the tangy and sweet-like taste of the drink.

Kurt kept his face on not-amused while Blaine was staring at him with that same glassy-eyed look he had a day ago in the rehearsal room.

The music changed and Sebastian jumped up. "I love this song!" he said, leaving without a final word.

"Do you come here often?" Blaine's voice was suddenly close again and Kurt flinched in surprise.

"Did you just use a bad pick up line?"

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "What? No! I didn't mean - I was -" he babbled, "- I was actually asking with genuine curiosity."

Kurt couldn't withhold his chuckle. "Blaine, it's alright. I was joking."

"Oh." Blaine sucked in his lips, embarrassed.

"And to answer your genuine asked question - yes, I do come here. Not that often but -"

Something was thrown at them, hitting Kurt in the chest and he found a sweater he recognized as Sebastian's.

"Odette!" Sebastian yelled from the dancefloor. "I challenge thee!"

"Fuck off, Bas!" Kurt yelled back over the music.

"No can do, sir!" Sebastian kept on a fake British accent, pointing his finger at Kurt like he was a knight actually challenging another knight. "Midnight is upon us, and as Midnight Madness's reigning champion - I get to challenge whomever I want."

Kurt inhaled deeply, trying to keep his cool. Midnight Madness was a tradition that started a few months ago. Every midnight the 'reigning champion', as Sebastian put it down neatly, would challenge a fellow dancer and they would have a dance-off. The song starting at exactly midnight would be their music and if Kurt calculated Sebastian's face correctly - he already requested a song.

Right on time, the music shifted. Sebastian raised his arm up, pointing to the ceiling and the rest of the company tried to free the dance floor.

"Come on, your highness," he said.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked next to him, but he couldn't respond as Sam was pushing him toward the center of the dancefloor.

Sebastian's grin turned wolfish, cracking his arms to prepare himself. Kurt did the same by stretching his neck from side to side - he might as well make the best of it, he decided.

"Fine," he spat. "Challenge accepted."

The crowd surrounding them cheered and he turned around to hand his glass to someone, but faced Blaine instead. He didn't even think - he simply acted.

"Let me warm up properly first," he said over his shoulder to Sebastian, who was waiting for him. Kurt held out his glass and someone swooped forward to take it. "If you don't mind being of assistance?" He locked eyes with Blaine.

"Wha -"

His hands took a firm grip on his shoulders, stunning Blaine on the spot and turning him almost into a statue. Kurt praised himself for putting on one of his more stretchable pants, because normally jeans would object him raising his leg up.

He kept on looking Blaine straight in the eye, focusing on the dilated pupils and the parted lips. Kurt grinned, his leg reaching the point where it was 180 degrees extended to his leg still on the floor.

Cheers were released from the audience. From the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian starting his signature move; multiple pirouettes all following each other, but Kurt didn't break a sweat. All the sweat he thought of was the fine line appearing on Blaine's upper lip.

More cheers came, confirming that Sebastian was spinning in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Could you hold that?" Kurt tilted his head to his stretched leg and Blaine blinked himself awake. He didn't even nod, his hand shooting up immediately to take a firm grip on his calf.

Kurt let his hands slip from Blaine's shoulders, never stopping touching him and placing them on his sides instead. He squeezed faintly, enjoying Blaine's little squirm, and started to bend his leg even further.

"We're waiting, Odette!" Sebastian chanted breathless, seeming to be done with his move.

"Can't rush the warm up, Odile."

Kurt knew he couldn't stretch time any longer and bent his leg as far as he could with Blaine's hand still holding him. He squeezed again, notifying him he could let go before returning back up.

Blaine's face was entirely flustered once they were on eye-level again.

"Thank you," Kurt said huskily, grinning at Blaine's response of both nodding and shaking his head at the same time. "Cheer for me, will you." He turned around, facing Sebastian now, who was gesturing that the floor was his.

Kurt started his routine fairly simple, freeing his territory by moving around the dance floor. It wasn't until the first jump that the crowd applauded. The rush of attention raced through his veins, making him spin faster and pirouetting like he did days ago while waiting for Blaine. At some point he was actually expecting Blaine to hold his waist again, but it was against the rules to dance with a partner during Midnight Madness. He decided holding Blaine before didn't count.

Sebastian took up his routine again too, starting the official duel and dancing around Kurt with expertise. Kurt kept on using Blaine as his focus point and made sure that with every spin he saw a glimpse of Blaine breathing heavier.

The cheering swept up and the lights blinked once to pitch black, announcing the song was almost over. Kurt had one final trick up his sleeve and took off from the floor, jumping up high and spreading his legs wide. He, however, miscalculated how high he went, causing his peers to gasp in horror and as he fell down, he was preparing for the worst.

He closed his eyes, ready for impact, but instead of hitting the floor, two warm arms latched themselves around his waist and chest from behind, breaking his fall before placing him gently back on his feet.

Kurt's breath came out stuttering, the adrenaline caused by fear rushing through his body. He was turned around in the arms, but never released and met with Blaine's terrified face.

A different song was already playing, but the rest of the club was entirely silent. All eyes were on Kurt and Blaine, both breathing heavily and holding onto each other.

"Don't ever do that again," Blaine finally said, soft enough for only Kurt to hear.

His heart was bruising his ribs because of the intense beating it did and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, hugging him tight.

Behind them someone cleared their throat. "I guess this Midnight Madness has ended in a draw!" Sebastian broke the tension, clapping his hands together to start applause. Kurt looked over his shoulder. Sebastian's eyes quietly asked if he was okay and he nodded unnoticable for others.

Thankfully the crowd got swept up by Sebastian's distraction technique and surrounded them on the dancefloor, dancing themselves.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, still shaking, and rested his cheek against Blaine's.

"Thank you."

"Just don't - don't do that again," Blaine repeated, shaking himself.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you want something to drink, maybe? Some water?"

Kurt shook his head - all he wanted was to keep on holding Blaine and with the way Blaine was tightening his grip around his waist, he was sure he wasn't going to be let go for a while. The music changed into something slower - more dragged out somehow and Blaine's fingers strummed to the beat against his back.

Kurt allowed himself to release his grip around Blaine's neck a little. His heart had calmed down and his head felt clearer, but only for a second as it caughted up to the fact they were entirely wrapped around each other - cheek to cheek and chest to chest.

Blaine hummed low, breathing hotly against his ear and shudders went down his spine. They were moving, tentatively at first but more surely with every beat. Kurt pulled his head back and locked eyes with Blaine again.

"This okay?" Blaine murmered, lowering his hand to his hip and hooking his thumb over the waistband of his pants. He smiled when Kurt nodded and did the same with his other hand on the other side.

Kurt let his arms rest loose around Blaine's neck, but keeping his chest plastered against him.

It was hot. Too hot even - the thick air closing around them and sweat gathering underneath their clothes.

Blaine's thumbs were scolding hot as they grazed over his bare skin. They were moving fluidly to the music, thrusting against each other to the rhythm of the music. Kurt gasped loudly when Blaine's thumbs latched underneath his briefs and explored the soft skin there.

Their breaths were ragged and uneven, Blaine even seemed unable to close his mouth and his eyes were permanently fixated on Kurt's lips.

It would be so easy, Kurt realized. So easy to kiss him.

One hand disappeared from his hip, moving over his back now and ending on his neck. He felt the slightest pressure forcing him down and closer to Blaine, and he went willingly until their noses touched.

"Kurt," Blaine panted, removing his hand from his neck to roam his back. "Kurt."

The huskiness in his voice made Kurt close his eyes and throw his head back, baring his neck. Blaine moved his leg between Kurt's, his knee grinding up against his crotch and gulped.

Hot breath burned across his throat and the moment a pair of lips pressed softly near his Adam's apple, Kurt's eyes shot open, facing the ceiling. Blaine didn't stop there, kissing up to his jaw. Kurt felt his skin vibrate and dug his nails into Blaine's back.

It was too much, too much at once and Kurt realized he had been holding his breath for God knew how long.

"Blaine," he whispered as Blaine's lips were getting close to his mouth. The moment Kurt said something, however, Blaine pulled back immediately, as if he got snapped out of some kind of trance.

"Kurt –"

"Too hot, it's too hot – I need air – fresh air –"

Blaine took his hand without questioning, pulling him away from the humid dance floor and heading toward the exit.

The sudden cold outside knocked out the last breath Kurt had in his body and he slumped against the nearest brick wall he reached. Blaine followed him, remaining standing in front of him and placing his hands against the wall on both of Kurt's sides.

"Everything okay?" The fog leaving Blaine's mouth caught him off guard, but made Kurt stare again at those perfect plump lips. Lips that had touched his throat, that had wanted to touch his own and that Kurt _wanted_ to feel on other places too.

Blaine caught him staring. It was as if gravity pulled them close; Blaine's hand moving to cup his jaw and presenting Kurt's waiting lips perfectly. They were so close and were only getting closer. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed, but right before their lips would touch, he moved his head to the side, receiving a kiss on his cheek instead.


End file.
